


The many Fetishes of Victor Nikiforov

by Alephbat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amaurophilia, Claustrophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Drabbles, F/M, Fetish fuel (I guess), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Other, Porn, Psychorophilia, Public Nudity, Short One Shot, Starvation Fetish, Transvestic Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephbat/pseuds/Alephbat
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov (maybe Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky???)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(No hardcore fetishes yet just Victor being a peaceful Claustrophiliac. )

It was a little bit strange but not too strange enough to care about. The fact that Victor can sleep sprawled and naked in bed, or even curled up in a tiny ball against the wall and still be able to sleep heavily and peacefully. It was probably Victor's catlike flexibility that allowed him to sleep in any position he wanted to. Yuuri wasn't going to complain about it. He preferred not being kicked out of bed by his completely naked husband and then be replaced by the dog on said bed. Victor's second talent was being able to sleep anywhere and be comfortable with it.

The empty washing machine. Cupboards, closets, laundry baskets, the tight corners of the room, behind the couch. Yuuri bet that if it weren't so dangerous Victor would take out the racks from the oven and call it a night.

"It keeps your body flexible, and it's warmer in smaller spaces." Victor explains to his husband when he brings up his weird habit. "You never slept in a cheap hotel in Yakutsk so you don't know the measurements we Russians go through to not die from hypothermia."

"I guess it makes sense..." Yuuri was only half convinced by this answer but what else was he expecting to hear.

"You should try it, we could be even closer." The Russian suggested and took ahold of his husband's hands. "You and me tangled together in the broom closet, it would be great, da!"

"I'm claustrophobic remember, it would set off my anxiety." The Japanese reminded him. And speaking of his managed yet still existing Anxiety, "You're kind of on your own with that, but you should probably stop. What if you get stuck or hurt somewhere when I'm gone? You could die from being in super small spaces because there's so little air and--"

"Yuuurii, you worry too much. I been doing this for years and I'm still alive." Victor had stopped his spouse from overthinking all the things that could go wrong, and to put his mind at ease he promised he would clear out the junk from the under kitchen sink.

It was the easiest place to crawl in and out of. It was just enough space to lay down on his side or stomach if his hands and arms were placed between his legs. He missed sleeping in his other safe little havens but the location had certainly made up for everything. The sound of water rushing down the pipes wakes up the professional ice skater and opens up the small door. It bumps into Katsuki's legs.

"Oh, hi Vitya!" Yuuri would step out of the way and let the small cupboard door be opened up all the way.

He'd put his hand down to pet Victor's hair, then stroke at his cheek and rest of his face. The Russian would lean into his touch and smile from the attention. Yuri would go back to doing dishes as Victor nuzzles at his legs, blatantly wanting more attention. After being ignored for a few minutes, he'd adjust his body so he could sit on his knees. Victor had reached out and clumsily tugs down Yuri's skintight leggings. He wasn't wearing any underwear today.

"Y-You can't do this every time I come over h-- A..ahh..Viyaaa!...~~" Yuuri's protests turned into moans as he grips at the edges of the sink. His soft penis was engulfed in wet heat that was Victor's mouth.

As if that sensation wasn't already amazing enough, Victor began the ritual of nursing on his cock, sucking on it in such a slutty and skilled manner. His eyes turn half lidded as he fits more down his throat and thank God he doesn't have a gag reflex. Victor circles his tongue around the head of the cock and then after proceeds to drag his tongue underneath the member where all the sensitive veins were hidden. Yuuri's knees go weak as he tries to maintain his balance. His Vitya was bobbing his head up and down in a quick pace, intentionally making loud slurping sounds as he gives head to his husband.

"Ohh V-Victor... I-I can't..mmhh!" Yuuri was trembling and his grip on the sink became tighter. His hips moved on their own, bucking roughly and forcing his entire cock down the back of Victor's throat.

The Claustrophiliac moans around his cock and closes his eyes in bliss. He dug his nails into Yuri's thighs and stood still letting Yuuri grasp his silver hair, and mindlessly thrust his dick in and out of Victor's drooly moist mouth.

The dominant male was in heaven, no matter how many times he did this it always felt so damn good. Yuri loved the way how Victor was able to take cock like a street harlot yet his throat would tighten and spasmed rapidly. He looks so pretty and full of pleasure when his mouth is full and being used for a cumhole. With a loud shout Yuri had spilled his seed down Victor's throat, forcing him to swallow the hot cum. Not that he doesn't ever swallow... He dropped onto his knees and shakily patted Viktor's head.

"Why do you do these things to me?" Yuuri hypothetically wonders between heavy breaths.

"Potomu chto ya tebya lyublyu." Victor responds anyway and lays down on the floor to catch his breath.

"Love you too.." Yuuri tugs his leggings back up and tucks in his now softened cock. "Um... do you want me to..t-take care of you now?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not too hard, see?" He spreads his legs open to present a slight bulge in his shorts that made Yuuri turn bright red all over again.

Yuuri closed his legs and averts his eyes to everywhere else that wasn't Victor. "Oh Jeez okay, um...if you change your mind I'll be here..."

He readjusted Victor so he could fit inside the small nook then closed the door on him. The Russian was left in darkness with his knees tucked into his chest and arms behind his back. His head was rested on the floor instead of on top of the winding pipe inside the cupboard. The uncomfortable position and his squirming around to find a better spot was more arousing than he anticipated. Each time he wriggled around his thighs would press and rub against his bulge. Did Yuuri do this on purpose?

Intentional or not, Yuuri spent the next ten minutes listening to Victor's whines and moans from under the sink.

Doing the dishes have never been more fun.


	2. Girly Habits

(Transvestite habits)

It all started when Victor wanted to grow out his hair. He just wanted to experiment after seeing all the girls with long hair on the rink. He loved the way they flowed behind them in such elegant ways. And he loved brushing and braiding the other skater's hair too. So he thought he should try it out too. It was a great decision. Victor would comb his fingers through his long silver hair and spin around in front of the full body mirror in the hotel he was settled at.

He looked so pretty and beautiful. He felt so feminine. He had time over the weekend to go shop around looking for women clothes that was his size.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" The woman at the lingerie department asked the young man who was looking through a clearance bin full of panties and bra.

"Who else would it be for?" Victor lied and acted calmly. Being gay and questioning your gender in Russia was not exactly something you should be open about. "She's rather pale and slender like me, what would colors would recommend for her type?"

"Dark colors look great on light skin, and nice bright colors are great on darker skins." She tells him and digs through the bin of ladies underwear and fishes out a navy blue bra and with a matching pair of lacy panties.

"Oh,eto ideal'no!" Victor takes the undergarments and pays for them immediately. He picked up a few other things before leaving the crowded market. He could barely contain his happiness on the cab back to the hotel. Finally alone in his room he started stripping down.

He slips on the panties and then sat down on the bed to pull the nylons up his long and slender yet strong legs. His thighs stretched them out a little but that was already predictable. He had no idea on how putting on a bra works. It took him about ten minutes before getting it right. He had taken a nice good look at himself in the mirror. He loved how the soft cotton felt on his genitals and nipples. He rubbed himself through the panties and moaned as he stares at himself at the glistening mirror. The woman was right, the contract of his typical pale Russian skin stood out against the jet black lace. He pinched one of his nipples through his bra.

He could get used to this. Self care and comfortable with your body is key when it comes to professional ice skating, anyway.

He noticed the beads of precum was leaking through his panties making an even darker patch on them.

'Just like a girl getting wet' He thought to himself. He should try fingering himself like a woman would and see how that feels. Eventually somehow discreetly buy a vibrator.. possibilities were endless. He palmed at his growing erection and the tip of his penis was showing through his underwear. He could stare at himself for hours. Herself. Victor didn't feel like being a male right now. They wanted to feel like a woman and for now she'll call herself a her. Maybe adapt a female name too. Like maybe Kira..or Alina. Svetlana. She liked that name a lot. That what she would be called whenever she wanted to feel feminine and be a girl. She'll have to shave her legs more often and do her hair up, and paint her nails. She was so excited all over again and played with her hair. She pulled out the super short skirt and pink sweater, and quickly put them on. Svetlana twirled around and the skirt flew up exposing her wet cum stained panties. She giggled and went back to the mirror. She had so much work to do to make herself prim and proper.  
She was too distracted to hear the click of the hotel door.

"Victor, I want you out on that rink in....what are you doing?" Yakov had walked in the display of his apprentice touching himself and wearing women's clothes.

"Who?" She completely forgot that she was in fact a he. She was so absorbed in her new body.

Victor had to get his hair cut and that was the end of his upcoming personality Svetlana. Until years later when he could finally be himself in the 21st century.


	3. A Cold Lover

(Today's fetish is Psychorophilia. Being aroused by cold objects and freezing temperatures)

"Moskau, Moskau, wirf die Gläser an die Wand  
Russland ist ein schönes Land, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, hey!  
Moskau, Moskau, deine Seele ist so groß!"

Victor was absolutely drunk out of his mind as he mindlessly wandered the streets of Moscow singing at 1 in the morning. He had practice the next day but he was not so worried about hangovers. He'll be fine.

"Nachts, da ist der Teufel los, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, hey!  
Moskau, lala-lala-lala-la!"

He fell into a snow bank and laid there finishing off another bottle of Rosé Vodka. He was alone in the deserted icy streets of the pretty city. He totally forgot where exactly he was but he'd remember in the morning. Or something.

Snow. Snow was nice. He bet it would be nice against his burning hot body. He started taking off his jacket and then his shirt. He laid back down on the freezing snow. It did in fact feel so strangely good. He rolled around in it giggling as he did so and buried his face into the white heap. The drunk Russian discarded his gloves so he could take off his pants and embrace the welcoming soothing cold. Once unbuttoning and pulling down his pants he throws him aside like his gloves leaving him in his underwear. He sprawls out onto the snow and smiles in pleasure. Nothing really can recreate this feeling. He was like a siberian husky enjoying the freezing night, frolicking and nosing around the 8 foot pile of frozen water. Goosebumps covered his entire body head to toe. The Russian had taken off his last piece of clothing and a loud moan had escaped his mouth. He should have done this sooner. He scooped up a bunch of snow and rubbed it against his half hard cock, the cold made it harder to get it up but nonetheless it felt really good to the wet cold sensation. He laid down on his back and continued stroking his cock, occasionally stopping to rub stray pieces of ice onto his rosy pink nipples. He squirmed around and rolled onto his stomach. He rolled his hips against the snow and another string of moans were shamelessly heard throughout the night. He lays his head down in the snow again and carried on grounding his hips against the snow. His body was now shivering and turning an unhealthy shade of red. Probably because he getting into the early stages of hypothermia. His brain wasn't working and he was in too much pleasure and euphoria that he wasn't caring much about his health right now. He was a pure Ruski, he could handle this no problem.

His was shivering violently and his eyes were forming tears from the below negative temperature. With a weird shudder going through his entire body he came into the snow and then passed out.

"Oh.. Victor what am I going to do with you?" Yuri found his partner naked in a pile of snow the next morning. He was looking for him all night long.

"You can come join me! Come get naked with me Yuuuriii!" Victor was still pretty wasted from last night. "It really helps with hangovers."

"Vitya, can you even feel your body right now?"

"No but that's not important--"

"Okay, get up." Yuri picks up his naked boyfriend and lets him ride on his back to the motel room.

"I think I'm gonna.. go back to being a communist. Like the hockey player I was named after."

"Okay, honey. Sure."

This was going to be a longer walk thanks to Victor's drunk ramblings.

Honestly, Yuri needs to invest in one of those kid leashes so these things will stop happening all the time.


	4. Plushophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushophila: The sexual attraction to stuffed animals.

"It looks like Makkachin!" Victor's face filled with delight as he pulled out a big dog plush from the box. It was soft and firm, kind of pillowy like. 

"I thought so too. That's why I immediately bought it 'cause I knew you'd love it." Chris says and sits down next to his friend. "There's a special feature that comes with it too." 

He held out his hands and Victor handed it to him. There was a button on the bottom of the poodle's and once pressed the toy started vibrating. It was loud and any person with common sense would compare it to a certain object a lonely adult would use. 

"Oh my God…" Should the Victor be surprised at all? Not at all, but it still made him feel just a bit shocked. "Chris, are you trying to say something about me?"

"Well, you do like cuddling your dog naked a lot." Christophe turns off the vibrating mode and hands it back to a red faced Victor. "I thought you would appreciate something like this because...you know, seeing you don't have a problem with inter-species relationships."

"I'm not-- who thinks I am?!...what?" The Russian was at a loss for words. He never ever heard of such rumors until now. This was just absurd. Weird accusations likes to follow around Victor like a small child trying to keep up with their mother. But this was...he had no idea what to think of it. 

"So, it's not true?"

"Did you think it was?!" 

"With all those pictures of you completely naked in bed with Makkachin I thought you had a four legged boyfriend or something." Chris admits a lot later than he should have. This turned out to be an awkward interaction. 

"I sleep naked, he just decides to lay next to me. Why am I even explaining myself? Bozhe ty moy…" Victor places his head in his hands and groans. 

"At least you're not actually into bestiality." The Swiss gets up and kisses his friend on top of his head. "Happy birthday, V."

"Bol'shoye spasibo..." Victor mumbled and lays down on the couch. He watches as Chris leaves the house. Victor was now alone again. 

It was a cute stuffed toy but the meaning behind it made him not want to look at it anymore. Obviously he was not going to use it for it's intended purpose anytime soon. 

Until a few months later when he woke up in the middle night feeling unpleasantly horny. He hated when this happened. It always happened when he was alone and either no one was around to help, or were dead asleep at the moment. And of course his pesky boner wouldn't go down by itself. He sits up and throws the covers off himself and looks down at his erected penis. The tip was reddened and it was twitching irritatedly. Victor sighs then licks the palm of his hand. He rubs his closed fist up and down his shaft at a fast and hurried pace. He didn't think of getting much pleasure,because that just led to him being more turned on and having his stiffy last longer than he wanted to. Unfortunately this was doing the exact opposite. Instead of a quick jerk and then going back to sleep, his body was greedy for something more. He gets up and padded over to his dresser. He pulled out a sizable dildo but then remembers he ran out of lube a few days ago and hasn't gotten more. 

Now what? And then he remembers...that special toy that Chris got him for his birthday. As much as he hated to admit it, it could finally be of use to him. Victor turns and grabs the dog plush from off the wall shelf and tosses it onto his bed. 

"Pochemu ya delayu eto?" Victor asks himself and lays down on the bed on his back.

He grabs the plushie and pressed down on the paw with the off and on button. He forgotten how aggressive this thing shakes. Horribly perfect for tonight. He looks directly at the puppy's glass eyes and apologized in advance for what he was about to do. He pressed the soft toy against his hard on and a loud guttural moan spilled out of his lips.   
His hips bucked upwards erratically and grounded them against the plush. He laid down on his stomach then wrapped his thighs around the soft fabric. He kept humping the poor pup's underbelly, his entire body was quivering with each wild jut. His eyes were rolled to the back and his tongue was lolled out his mouth while he choked out moans and whimpers. He had to slow down and catch his breath after a few minutes of nonstop erratic thrusts. He sat up and picked up the dog toy. It was smeared in beads of precum that made their fur stick out in awkward places. He leans back against his bedpost and pulls the faux Makkachin towards him again. He held the dog by its sides and held it upside down as he thrusted upwards against their back. He closes his eyes and bites his lip hard which involuntarily muffles his whines. More preejaculation was leaking out of the slit and drips all over the beige fur. He was getting close...

"Mhhh...F-Fuck!" Victor shouted as he reached his orgasm. 

White streaks had stained the soft pup even more. 

His body felt better but his mind was mad at his decision. It was basically like abusing his real dog. He laid on his side and petted the stuffed puppy. 

"I'm sorry my kroshka.." He quietly apologizes once more and places his hand over the wet sticky mess of fur. 

He could never look at the innocent little toy the same way ever again.


	5. Lustful hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starvation fetish: Easy to explain, getting aroused by watching someone starve or the one being starved.

Don't eat for a week. Drink something at least once a day, and then remember that sustenance is something that all humans need. Victor didn't always have a normal eating schedule. It was pretty much a major disorder but he tried not to think of it that way. He didn't see himself as fat,he just wanted to maintain a certain weight. That caused him to be very abnormally cautious about what he ate despite what his coaches and friends told him. He wanted to keep an image that would make his mother proud. She named him after her favorite hockey player in hopes of him being a successor to him, but Victor was more delicate and soft for such a violent sport. So figure skating was the next best thing. Now he has to work harder to impress her, and his new fanbase, himself, his coaches. Sometimes he gets way too anxious and sick to eat. He learned to deal with it, and starvation was not that bad. He'd feel empty and light inside. He never admitted but he loved that feeling more than he should. 

The hollow pit inside him made him all giddy and ideally how he wanted to feel while out on the ice. He'd be happier during practice thinking that he was weightless and feathery. Of course he was prone to overexerting himself with all the continuous spinning and long leaps. Then after he'd feel like he'd faint, his vision will go blurry and he'd get all light headed and giggly. No one really paid attention to that, Victor was always so spacious with feminine undertones. So there wasn't much change in his behavior from not eating mostly because he hides it. On his walk home alone, as he insisted to be all alone so no one would worry about him, he would clutch at his left side. His breathing became heavy and heavier, his body no longer felt light and happy. It was a sharp needle like pain that only builds up the more he is active. It was on purpose though because he discovered once he got home and flopped down on his bed the pain would spread all over stomach. He'd groan in pain and rub at his stomach. 

The hard heat growing in his flat stomach would subside only for a few minutes until his belly gurgled in discontentment and tightened. Victor moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around his tummy and slowly rolled over to his side. He kneaded and massaged his aching stomach which made his eyes water from pain. But pain comes with pleasure and he was getting thousands of endorphins flooding his brain. He drags out a long deep moan and runs his fingers along his sides. Victor's belly growled louder and became more unstable and a glistening sheen of cold sweat covered his body. His knees were weak and pressed together, his body was shaking fiercely like a leaf in the wind. And the once dormant cock that lay between his legs was awakened. Victor moves a hand down to his member and palms it through his tights. He rubs the bulge and presses his thumb against his weeping slit. He slowly opens up his legs and slips his hands down into his pants to lazily stroke at it. He jerks off to the searing pain that now is moving further up his body. Like a lit fire setting his insides on fire, his guts churning inside. He hadn't realized how tense he was, and he became more tense when he gave into his sick enjoyment. Victor didn't know what masochism was but one day he is going to look back at this and realize how big of a masochist he truly was.

Getting off to sheer pangs of hurt and torture. It was not a normal thing and he knew it. But it felt so good. It was the guilt. The fact that he knew that this was weird to be turned on to. That's why it gave him the forbidden good feeling. He closes his eyes and keeps fondling his hard on whilst he caresses his tummy in soothing circles. His stomach was rumbling lowly and not as loud and distraught. The pain was starting to slowly fade away into a subtle aching. 

His toes curled and with a few more tugs at his hard on he came in his favorite pair of black skin hugging tights. He takes his hand out and licks the semen off his fingers. His body was in a weakened state and after having an orgasm after not eating for about three days it finally gave out on him. He became unconscious from the pure ignorance of his health and hunger, but he never slept so deeply and undisturbed since he just started competition skating. 

"Victor,spustis! Yesh'te ostal'nuyu kartoshku!" The familiar loud voice of Victor's mom was shouting down the hallway from the kitchen. 

The young Russian boy slowly wakes up and places a hand over his empty and constant growling stomach. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand it read 8pm at night. It's been almost a week without food and a human can only go roughly 8 days without eating. 

And filling an entirely empty stomach would only lead to more pain... hopefully he wouldn't get aroused all over again.


	6. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondontophilia:. A fetish for teeth. And idk what you would call a fetish for getting turned on by watching people eat.

Many people would be deterred to see Yurio eat meat the way he does but Victor could watch him for hours. It was fascinating, Yuri's canines were so pointy and perfect to tear and rip apart basically anything. He was like a giant jungle cat having no mercy for the animal he was devouring. Sometimes he would growl and not bother using utensils at all if it was becoming too much of a hassle. 

It was the pure ferine behavior, and his teeth that turned on Victor whether he wanted to admit to it or not. 

Unstrangely enough, Yurio didn't really realize how intently the other Russian would stare at him when he was eating. He rarely ever looked up from his food, and when he did it was short and not long enough to care about his surroundings. Until one day when he heard a snapping sound followed by a white blinding flash. 

His picture was just taken. 

"What the fuck, delete that!" Yurio shouts at Victor and slams his fork down. 

It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a restaurant. The blond's rage knows no formality. 

"Alright, just calm down. It was an accident anyway." Victor calmly says, blatant that it was a lie, and deletes that one of many pictures of Yuri's gorgeous pearly white chompers. He could have sworn he turned off his flash at some point, he really liked the photo he just took. 

"Delete it entirely, you'll probably take it out of your trash files and upload it to Instagram or something later." Yurio sat on his knees and leaned over to grab at the phone that was only a foot away from him. 

"I don't do that to you." Victor raised his hand up out of the eighteen year old's reach. 

Another lie. He did it all the time because Yurio was very picky about his picture being taken. 

"Yeah right,just gimme it!" Yurio was making another loud fuss again. He was getting a bit of unwanted attention around him but he didn't care right now. 

He leaned his whole body across the table and grabbed Victor's raised arm and bit down rather hard on it. 

As an involuntarily panic response Victor had dropped his phone and pulled his arm away. Yurio took the phone and was greeted by a freakish site. 

Most of Victor's recent gallery was filled with Yuri...just eating… Some of them were just zoomed in on his teeth. Others were him with his mouth open wide and of course the focus point was his long fang like canines. 

They were both silent and trying their best to not look at one another in the eyes. Then finally Yuri found his words. 

"You're so damn creepy. You've been using me for fetish material? Do you masturbate to this?!" 

"Uhm...how about we talk about this somewhere else?" Victor was avoiding the direct question that they already know the answer to. 

People were staring and beginning to whisper. 

The Russians were once again silent and even after the check was handed to them, they were quiet on their way out. 

"So?" Yurio initiated conversation when they were alone in Victor's living room. "You didn't give me an answer about you...you know.."

"Why else would I have those pictures of you like that if I wasn't going to..well, masturbate to them." Victor spent a lot of time on their silent walk back trying to not come off as weird or super kooky, but he realized that he would be trying to justify why he was doing it. And that was not a good thing to do at this point. 

"Just you? No one else, you didn't post them to those fucked up pornsites, right?" Yurio needed to know every single thing that Victor does with these nonconsensual photos. It still counts as portraying his body in ways he didn't agree to, and there's got to be a law that prohibits that, right?

"No no, of course not! I never showed anyone those on purpose." Victor reassured the teen whilst shaking his head for emphasis. "No freaky weird pornsites were involved, I promise."

"Okay…" Yuri seemed to be more relaxed than he was before but not enough to take him off edge. "Another question; Why do you do it in the first place? Do you know how disturbing and predatory that is? It's just…. ugghh! Why me!" 

"It's not going to make sense but it's because you have very pretty teeth." Victor was listing reasons from the top of his head." They're so perfect, and I like how you get so excited and aggressive when you get to tear things apart with your teeth. I always wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by you but…"

His voice trailed off when he saw Yurio   
hide his face behind his hands. He lays all the way down on the couch and mumbles something I himself. 

"I'm sorry, Yuri." Victor apologized a lot later than he should have and it was an insincere apology since he never bothered until he was caught. He laid down on top of the younger Russian in an attempt to hug him. 

He wasn't pushed away surprisingly, he was met with a wet burning pain in his neck. The surface of his skin was broken and blood was trickling down to his shoulder. 

Yurio has just bit him. 

"Since you like my teeth so much, you big pervert." He grumbled then licked at the hot blood that was steadily streaming out of the wound he made. He moves his lips lower and slowly sinks his canines in the pale vulnerable flesh. 

Victor whimpers and sits up but is then pushed onto his right back by Yuri. He straddled his waist and glared down at his newly claimed pray. 

"Be more gentle with me, I'm not your food,Yuri." Victor pouts at him and places a hand over his two flesh wounds. 

"Stop whining. I'm only fulfilling your fetish." Yurio lifts up Victor's shirt and flicks his tongue against a pink nipple. 

A shudder went through Victor's spine. The small flutter of pleasure was replaced by another unwelcoming sensation of skin being torn and bruised. The outlines of Yuri's teeth were bright red then transitioned to a more deeper shade when it reached his jungle cat fangs.   
He left stinging bites down his chest and stomach, stopping right above Victor's half hard penis. 

"Not there…" The little mewls of protests coming from Victor only encouraged Yurio to keep going. He had attempted to push the little blond off him yet only ended up being bitten up even more. His fingers were bleeding and it hurt to move them.

Yuri unzips Victor's pants and takes out his cock. He stroked it until it was finally up and awake then nestled down between his legs. He took as much as he could in his mouth and bobs his head up and down. His tongue glided along his shaft and circled around the tip. 

Despite how good this feels Victor was more tense than ever because he knows that he was going to have his dick bitten off. He doesn't know when and that is why his anxiety is going through the roof. 

He silently watches his fate unravel. He stares at Yurio pulling away from his cock and opening his mouth as wide as it can go. Victor screws his eyes shut and embraces for what is to come of him. Instead of being met with pain, a hot wet stripe of saliva was traced all the way up to his head. Yuri suckled on just the tip while he proceeded on jerking him off. A moan escaped from the back of Victor's throat. He opens his eyes halfway and stares adoringly at the petite Russian giving him head. 

Yuri looks up at him innocently and takes his entire cock in his mouth. He gags and chokes a few times while deepthroating Victor. The way that he was drooling a lot more as he tried his best to get it all down his tight wet heat was just so hot. 

Maybe his mouth was good for more than just biting. 

Oh, speaking of biting. Yurio decided that this was the best time to clasp down on the dick that was clogging up his throat. All he could taste was iron and all he could hear was Victor's screams and tears of pain. 

Safe to say, after that experience Victor stopped fetishizing any type of Yuri's body parts.


End file.
